Mavericks
Mavericks is a Battle Royale shooter that offers an interactive world experience. Players can create destruction from blowing up trees to blasting fragile walls. They can decimate grassy meadows and spread chaos through woodland areas as they create devastating chain reactions using a dynamic fire propagation system. Players assemble an arsenal to suit and influence their playing style. Armed to the hilt with a heavy sniper, or left with a 9mm handgun, a whole armory of firearms and hardware are at disposal. Specialist hardware changes up gameplay: secure locations with claymores or booby trap an objective with C4 and await the competition. Features Environment The player information system offers hints and clues at every turn. As players explore the undergrowth they'll not only leave footprints but they'll also be displacing and flattening the foliage. Each step leaves a mark in the world, and intentionally or not they'll be leading players right to them. Certain surfaces leave clearer footprints than others. Using items such as a first aid kit will leave a trail of empty packaging behind, providing other players with clear information. Health below 25% will leave a trail of blood behind for the next 60 seconds or until restored. Roaming wildlife dynamically reacts to player behavior as well. *Real-time World Lighting *Dynamic Time of Day *Organic Destruction *Comprehensive Structure and Building Destruction *Epic Scale - 16km x 16km "Isle of Dern" *Dynamic Weather System Progression A title system and sprayable icons provide visibility for all see. Colored and stylized armbands show rank and position in competitive leagues. Progression unlocks items and equipment to wield and wear both inside and outside the competitive Battle Royale. Combining free to play with the citizenship program ensures the game is easy to pick up but maintains integrity. Citizenship allows in-game wealth and prestige to dictate how players customize characters and earn items for the open world. Social Players enter a social hub to share experiences, able to meet, greet, socialize, and build a network of allies in the streets and shops of the Capital. They can engage in minigames, spam dancing emotes, test skills in the shooting range, or browse the shops to get a bargain. Gameplay As players progress, they'll accrue items, equipment, and the in-game economy 'bits'. However, an extraction process is required before these can be ultimately banked. Extraction begins with the player initiating the Preparation stage which will allow for items and currency to be inputted. Uploading will then ensue, taking the items and currency stored and converting them into data, permitting them to be uploaded and extracted. During the Upload process player drones will hover overhead as data is collected, visible to nearby players; its progress and value can be comprised so be sure to protect it. Once Upload completes, all value inputted is secured in the owner's bank, and the player and party are permitted a secondary function of safe relocation to The Capital. Images Screenshot - Mavericks.jpg Screenshot 2 - Mavericks.jpg Screenshot 3 - Mavericks.jpg Screenshot 4 - Mavericks.jpg Screenshot 5 - Mavericks.jpg Screenshot 6 - Mavericks.jpg Screenshot 7 - Mavericks.jpg Screenshot 8 - Mavericks.jpg Screenshot 9 - Mavericks.jpg Screenshot 10 - Mavericks.jpg Videos Mavericks Proving Grounds trailer - PC Gaming Show 2018 Making Mavericks 01 A Brief Intro Making Mavericks 03 Environment Mavericks Round Table 03 Environment Mavericks Round Table 02 SpatialOS Making Mavericks 02 SpatialOS Mavericks Round Table 01 A Brief Intro External links *Official game site Category:Mavericks